


Extinct

by ArixaScribe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Extinction, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Omegaverse, Mpreg, Other, mom keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArixaScribe/pseuds/ArixaScribe
Summary: The Galran race is becoming a dying breed. Many of them have undergone screening to see which would be fit to carry a child to full term. Those that test positive are taken to central command where they are forced to work as breeders.The Paladins of Voltron begin to attack a fleet of Zarkon's ships and it doesn't go to plan and one of the paladins get captured.What will the team find when the blades bring back their fellow teammate? Will the famed red paladin ever be the same Keith they've come to know and love?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. [ The Attack ]

**P** aladins **U** nder **F** ire

Fire was all around him.

Pieces of broken fighter ships lay scattered all around him, his lion lifeless in front of him. His head fuzzy from all the times he got knocked around. "K-Kei-th...Keith!"

Their voices sounded far away yet they were right in his helmet. Everything was foggy and his body was calling out for sleep, "G-G..Guys." His voice came out soft and barely audible.

"Keith, just stay there. We're coming to your position." Shiro's voice made him relax, gave him a small amount of hope.

Then he heard yelling in his headset. That's when the fear began to sink in. He was all alone and his chances of a pick up were dwindling. He could barely move and his head felt like he got hit by a million bricks. Keith tried to think but even that hurt to much. Opening his eyes a little bit wider, he watches the fight continues on all around him. The attack wasn't letting up and Voltron wasn't winning. He wasn't going to get out of this alive, or at least that's what he thought.

The voices of his friends began to fade in and out. They were in trouble and there was no way he could help them. That blast that hit him and made his lion eject him into space left him feeling weak. He manages to right himself but that changes when a galran fighter races passes him, his body begins to flip and turn.

"G-Guys!" He calls out weakly, hoping someone would come and help him. "S-Shiro.."

Shiro and the other paladins heard Keith desperately call out for them, his voice sounded so desperate. It was something that none of them had heard before, well all but Shiro. "Hold on, Paladins. We're coming to assist you."

Hearing that the castle of lions was coming to their defense made Keith feel somewhat better. He knew that he and his friends could finally turn this around and have galra running back to Zarkon with their tails between their legs, figuratively and non-figuratively. Or so he thought.

Yes, the castle of lions did put a strain on the galran soldiers but they al started to pull back when the heavy fire became to much. "Someone go get Keith and the Red Lion, they're just a sitting duck out there."

"I'm on it." Lance replies as he goes to get his friend.

But before he could get to Keith a fighter started to attack his lion. It gave the perfect cover to get what the galra wanted from that battle. A galran sentry ejects from a ship near by Keith and starts to pull him towards the ship it just got off of. Keith did his best to try and fight the sentry but it didn't work out so well, his arms felt like noodles. The boy hated asking for help but right now he needed it.

"Guys!" He called out in his head set, "I-I-I need help. I can't move anything..."

"Help!" Keith yells out as the sentry drags him to the ship near by.

The Paladins lock on to Keith and the only thing they could do was somewhat watch as the robot sentry dragged Keith inside the ship, barely putting up a fight. "Keith!" Shiro yelled as he watched the ship and the rest of the galra fleet they were fight disappear. Taking the red paladin with them.

The last thing any of them hear him say before there connection with Keith was cut off, "Help me please!" The sadness and urgency in his voice put a pit in the Paladins stomach. None of them had heard the hot headed red paladin say anything like that to any of them.

Once the red paladin was aboard the ship the sentry began to remove Keith's paladin armor and helmet, releasing the paladin and taking away his only form of communication with his team. He tried to fight but again his efforts were proven useless against the robot sentry. He felt so horrible, he was a trained paladin and also a member of the blades, he should be able to take down and simple sentry. He couldn't even do one simple task. Doubt started to seep into his mind. 

How could he call himself a paladin?

The sentry cuffs him to one of the polls in the cargo bay and says in its robotic voice, "Stay put and quiet or punishment will follow."

Keith would've said something but his vision started to go fuzzy. Black, white, and pink dots began to overwhelm him. A numbness filled his body. His body lurched forward, as far as the cuffs would allow him. And with that his eyes slammed close and he was met with untold darkness. The kind that was powerful overpowering and unkind.

He was in the hands of Zarkon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!


	2. [ Central Command ]

**R** ed **P** aladin **I** nterrupted

When Keith finally came too, there was so much pounding in his ears. Opening his eyes, he finds himself strapped to a wall. Glancing around the room he finds two druids and the witch known as Haggar. "Its nice of you to finally wake, young paladin."

"Now we can proceed with the testing." Haggar uses her magic and Keith groans as it goes through him.

When she stops, his body hangs there, the cuffs digging into his wrists and ankles. Sweat began to slide down his face. "Bring him to the Emperor. He will want to hear the news first hand."

"What news?" Keith asks, lifting his head a little so he could see the witch and her Druid's better. "What are you talking about."

The druids release him from the cuffs that bind him to the wall. Two sentries pick him up and proceed to carry him out into the hallway, he continues to fight the entire time. He finally quit his struggling when he was thrown at emperor Zarkon's feet. Almost like leading a lamb to the slaughter, all Keith was missing was a red bow.

"Emperor Zarkon, we've made an outstanding discovery." Haggar starts, making the emperors head pop up in wonder. "The red paladin is an omega. Perfect for your project, my lord."

Zarkon gets to his feet and steps down the stairs leading him to the ground floor where Keith knelt. Lifting up the Red Paladins chin so he could see into the boy purple eyes, "Bring him to my chambers, I will be there shortly. Make sure no one disturbs us."

"A-Alpha..." Keith replies breathlessly, his eyes glossed over, a new feeling rushing over him as his mouth waters a little.

Despite not really understanding what was going on inside him, his mind began to shift and change. Escape was the furthest thing on his mind. They only thing that was present was sex. He craved it, he needed it, it was like he needed it to survive. When the sentries brought him to his feet he happily went with them. He wanted Lord Zarkon and Lord Zarkon was who he was going to get.

The Keith that everyone knew and loved was gone.

When Haggar and the sentries brought him to the emperor's room Keith made himself feel right at home. He jumped on the bed and started to prepare his nest, arranging the blankets and pillows in the way he wanted. The witch and sentries leave Keith alone, standing out in the hall in wait for Zarkon. So before Zarkon arrived, Keith took this as an opportunity to explore and get to know his surroundings. He explored the big bathroom that had a bathtub the size if a hot tub, the shower was huge and the counter was long.

"Sire, we've brought him to your quarters as you've asked. He's already made himself at home." Keith hears Haggar's voice and excitement began to grow in his chest. His Alpha came just like he said he would.

Keith started to snuggle into his nest as the doors open. A sent fills the boy's nose and he pops his head out from behind one of the walls of the nest. He watches as the emperor makes his way over to the boy. "Alpha..."

"Yes, kit." Zarkon's voice was comforting to Keith.

Keith stands in his nest so he's eye level with Zarkon and then gets off the bed, he then begins to brush up against the emperor, a small purring noise erupting from his throat. Stopping in front of the ruler he begins to kneed at his chest, doing anything to get the man's attention. Looking at Keith, Zarkon could tell what the omega in front of him was trying to get him to do. The boy's scent was begining to be too much for the alpha to handle. "P-Please..."

Zarkon nods, his eyes gazing over the omega in front of him before he uses his claws to free the boy of his body suit. Looking over Keith's body, the emperor could tell he was in heat. Pushing the red paladin back onto the bed and proceeds to remove his armor, he could no longer hold himself back. When he's done removing his armor, he climbs over Keith and positions the both of them so their both inside the nest.

Once the emperor is able to remove himself from the paladin he leans down and slowly whispers, "Rest now, kit."

Zarkon moves away from the boy's ear and then licks his cheek once before, leaving the room. "Only Haggar and my self are allowed in here until I say otherwise." After putting the fear of god into the guard standing by my the door he returns to his duties as emperor.

Keith began to snuggle into deeper to the nest he made, the warmth comforting him and easily helping him fall asleep faster. He was tired after his excursion with Zarkon and he had every right to be, it left him physically and mentally tired. He didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to sleep, and that's what he did.

Back at the castle of lions, Shiro and the rest of the Paladins are searching for a way to save Keith and get him out of Zarkon's clutches. "That won't work, it's too risky. We'd be caught and where would that leave Keith."

Lance was off in the corner, gently tugging at his jacket sleeve. He'd never lost a team member like this. Well he did when they had to rescue Allura but this was different. Keith was a paladin, they needed him to form Voltron. Even though he was brooding and emo most of the time Lance and his fellow teammates began tomiss their hot head. Then an idea popped into their heads, "What about the blades!"

"Yeah, they can sneak in central command, grab Keith before anyone knows they're there." Lance excitedly explain, using an array of hand gestures and actions. "It's full proof!"

"It still could be risky, but it just might work." Shiro's brow un-furrows and he relaxes a little. Maybe this plan would work and he'd get Keith back.

All he wanted was to get Keith back, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!


	3. [ Memora’s Regards ]

**I** nformation **F** ound

"What do you mean Keith was taken by the galra?!" An angry Kolivan asks, looking directly at the paladins.

"I don't see the big problem, we're gonna get him back-." Lance starts to say but is quickly cut off by Kolivan, "You do not understand the danger Keith is in ever minute he stays in Zarkon's central command."

This caught everyone by surprise. They knew Keith was in danger but the way that Kolivan was talking it sounded like he was in a different kind of danger. "Kolivan, what aren't you telling us?"

Taking a deep breath and then releasing it, Kolivan explains, "Keith is what we galra call omega. It's very rare especially for him since he's only half galra. If Zarkon finds out and I'm sure he has, it's going to be a major problem for us."

"Could Zarkon force him to bare his kin?" Allura asks, "I don't know a whole lot about your statuses in that aspect."

Kolivan drops his head and continues, "No, it would be of his own free will. But I will say this, if we find him and he is with child it won't be his fault. It would be most likely because of his heat. So do not treat him differently because of this."

"We will keep up you updated on our mission." He says before he hangs up on the paladins.

There's a small moment of silence before Pidge asks, "So what does that mean that Keith's an omega."

"There are three types of galra, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas are more dominant and protective of the omegas. Betas are pretty normal. Omegas and betas are usually the ones who carry young but mainly the omegas do because no matter what gender the omega is they can carry." Coran begins to explain to the paladins, "Because of this war, the galra have started to go extinct. Keith will be a valuable asset to Zarkon and I bet he will do everything in his power to keep him there."

After Corans' little history lesson, the Paladins went off and did their own thing. Lance tried to drown everything out, Pidge began to work even harder on her technology she was building, Hunk was in the kitchen cooking, while Shiro went to the training deck. He wanted to get better, in hopes that if he had to defend Keith he could.

Meanwhile at Central Command Keith started to wake, he looked around the room and started to remember the events of the night before. He couldn't believe he actually did it with Zarkon. Oh but on the other hand he could. He remembered how good it felt, how his body came alive. It was different than anything he had experienced in the past.

He was conflicted.

He knew that his fellow paladins wouldn't understand, the blade might since they were galra themselves. He knew that shouldn't have liked it so much because who it happened with but he didn't care. It was in his nature, it wasn't like he could defy him. He was an alpha for crying out loud.

Getting out of the nest he made, his body began to ache as he makes his way to the bathroom and begins to take a shower. Washing his hair, then his body, dismissing the extra extremities that were on his head and tailbone. When he finished, he got out and wrapped the towel around himself. Glancing at his appearance he notices he has two catlike ears on top of his head, patches of purple skin on his normal pale, a thin tail, yellowish eyes, and a pair of sharp fangs.

He lets out a small yelp in shock, so many things started running through his head. Like what happened to him that made him look like this? Going back into the room he looks in the storage space that reminded him of a closet back home and looks through it for something to wear. When he finds something he slips into it and then goes back to his nest, curling up into a small ball and waiting for his alpha to come back.

After an hour of waiting Keith grew restless, he was bored and there's wasn't anything for him to do. Not mention he was starving. Getting back out of his nest he walks over to the door and opens it. Two galra guards were positioned outside and when the door opened they turned to face the omega who was standing there in the doorway.

Keith's tail absentmindedly began to swish side to side anxiously, "Can I get some food...I'm hungry.."

"Food will be brought shortly, return to your chambers." The galran soldier replies sounding monotone and lifeless.

But Keith wasn't going to comply. He found a loop hole in this system, he only had to listen to an Alpha and his Alpha wasn't here. So he uses his newly formed claws and slashes at the guards before slamming their heads together, knocking them out. Stepping over there unconscious bodies Keith begins to venture out into the hallway, curious to see where it would lead him.

Along the twisting and turning of central command, Keith's nose led him directly to the kitchen area. Walking over to the food goo packets he grabs a handful and hurries out of the kitchen before he's seen by one of the sentries. He goes back into the hallway and starts to scarf down the food goo packets, finishing them in matter of minutes. He was starving and it showed. Discarding the empty packets in the trash he begins his small little journey of exploring enemy territory. He wondered if he could get send a massage to Voltron or even Shiro to tell them that he was okay. He didn't want his team to worry about him.

Or even if they were worried about him...

Searching the halls he found himself in a vault where they kept his paladin armor, bayard, helmet, and his marmora blade. Picking up his helmet he gently sets it on his head, "Hello, are you guys there?"

"Keith is that you?" It was princess Allura voice that greeted him. "Are you alright?"

Keith froze. What should he answer? He wasn't okay but when he was around an Alpha he was perfectly fine. "Yeah, it's me. I..uh..I think I'm okay...it's hard to answer Princess."

"I understand, Keith. Just hold tight the blade is coming for you." Allura's voice seemed so calm and collected but Keith could detect a small amount of worry, "Has Zarkon or anyone hurt you?"

"No, Princess." Images of the night with Zarkon flashed through his head, making him feel self conscious even more than he already did. "His witch, Haggar, ran some kind of test on me using her magic, that hurt. But they haven't hurt me since."

"Is that Keith, Allura?" His ears perk up at the sound of his voice.

Tears started to well in his eyes, he longed to be with him again. To be home with his new found family. "S-Shiro..."

"Keith it's gonna be alright, the blade is coming, just stay safe." Shiro managed to spit out, he couldn't believe Keith was able to send out a message.

Keith started to speak but didn't get to make a complete word or even sentence. His helmet was ripped off his head, "A-Alp-pha..." Zarkon gotten word of Keith escaping his quarters and started his own search to find the missing omega, finding him in the one place he knew he'd be in.

He picks up Keith by the back of his shirt and lifts him up so he's eye level, "You are lucky you are valuable to me or you be receiving a worse punishment."

Keith nods, a small amount of fear in his eyes. He doesn't fight when Zarkon carries him in arms, he snuggles deep into chest and listens to the alpha males heart beat. "I'm sorry Alpha," Keith starts, "I miss my friends."

A deep part of Zarkon understood what the young paladin meant, he too had missed Alfor. When he gets back to his quarters, he sets Keith down. He knew that the omega needed to be taught a lesson so he tightly grabs ahold of Keith's arm, brings it up to his mouth and bites down hard, puncturing his skin and causing blood to seep from the freshly made wounds. A cry escapes his lips as he looks up at Zarkon, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry kit, but it had to be done." Zarkon says as he walks to the bathroom and grabs some bandages, "You will not defy me."

He begins to bandage Keith's arms, and when he's finished, he leaves the room, leaving Keith all by himself. He crawls into his nest and curls up into a ball. A few tears escape his eyes, as a small whimper escaped his lips. He wanted to be back home. With the paladins and with Shiro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!


	4. Homefree

**R** escued **D** amsel

Keith was in Zarkon's quarters when Kolivan found him. He was curled up in his nest huddled together in his clothes that were way too big. When Kolivan's scent hit the room, Keith popped up from his nest and attacked him in a hug. "Kolivan, you came!"

Kolivan smiles at his excitement. Taking in Keith's new appearance, his smile fades. They had experimented on him, so they had to know what he was. "Come, Keith, we have to get you out of here."

Nodding, Keith jumps on Kolivan's back and clings there. Kolivan then exits the room and follows the rest of the blades into the vents. Traveling through the ventilation system, the blades make it back to their ship, running into no problems on the way. Once Keith's on the ship, they depart quickly, heading back to Voltron.

"Keith, what happened?" Kolivan asks, gesturing to his bandaged arm.

Keith's ears drop and he immediately looks down, holding his injured arm close to him, "I disobeyed Alpha. This is...punishment."

"It's okay, kit." Kolivan wraps his arms around Keith, letting him nuzzle into his side. "Did the Alpha do anything else?"

Keith's eyes widen a little. He couldn't tell him what happened. He'd probably understand, but he didn't want anyone to know. No one could know. If they did, nothing would ever be the same. So he lied... "No.."

Kolivan could sense the uncertainty in Keith's voice. Not wanting to push, he allows it to slide this once, knowing that later he'd be asking him again. He watches as Keith curls in on himself and closes his eyes, falling asleep easily.

After flying for a few hours, the blades found themselves back with Voltron, Keith still asleep on Kolivan. Docking the ship was loud, which promptly cause the sleeping Galran to wake at the sudden jolting and loud noises. Small groans of discomfort sprang from the young kits mouth. Keith did his best to hide himself in Kolivan's side. "It's okay kit, just relax."

The rattling and the noise soon dies off and Kolivan picks up the young boy, the rest of the blades watch as Keith nuzzles in closer to the older Galrans' chest. With Keith's time with the blades they had all viewed him as a little sibling and Kolivan a son. They all viewed his action in awe.

Kolivan moves down the ramp, a sleeping Keith in his arms, and he's met with the Paladins and the Alteans. "He is sleeping, do not wake him."

"Is he alright?" Shiro asks concernedly, Kolivan could hear it in voice.

Kolivan adjusts Keith in his arms, the boy's tail flicking slightly as he dreams, "As far as I can tell he's just mildly injured. We don't know the full extent of what Zarkon or his druids have done. We should know more when he wakes."

"Shiro, Lance, why don't you take Kolivan to the infirmary so we can asses his injuries. Hunk, Pidge, why don't you cook up a meal for the blades." The two boys nod and Kolivan follows them to the infirmary where he lays Keith down on one of the cots.

Kolivan begins to lift up Keith's shirt while the two boys help him undress the Red Paladin. They couldn't help but shy away from him as they see blotches of purple skin all over his upper torso. His wrists had burns from Hagar's cuffs and he had small little scratches from his night with Zarkon. Glancing over Keith, Kolivan knew. The signs were there.

Kolivan just hoped that he wasn't... for Keith's sake and for the universes sake.

Shifting in his sleep, Keith lets out mewling noise. Kolivan lets out a small sigh knowing exactly what Keith wanted and needed in that moment. Turning to the other Paladins he asks, "Do you have any extra bedding?"

"I'll find out." Lance says as he moves away from the group and heads out into the hallway, leaving Shiro alone with the older Galran. Keith squirms around on the bed, still asleep, small noises of distress coming from deep in his throat.

Soon the rest of the Blades were in the room with Shiro, they surrounded the cot Keith's on, like how parents would watch their newborn. To a lot of the Blades, Keith was their kit. Many of then couldn't have any of their own because of the war going on so they'd attach themselves to the smaller Blade members that would come through.

"Kolivan, what are they doing?" Shiro asks, baffled and a little confused at their actions.

Kolivan was about to speak but Lance, Pidge, and Hunk came in carrying extra blankets and pillows. "Just place them on the ground we'll sort it from there."

The Paladins nod and begin to place the bedding on the ground where Kolivan pointed. From there they back away as the Blades Ive towards the pillows and begin to make a giant nest to coddle the young boy. "Kolivan-."

One of the Blades cut her off, "We are making a nest to coddle, the kit is in distress."

The Blades finish with their nest and the same one who spoke, picks up Keith and gently set him in the middle. The rest of the Blades huddle together and wrap their bodies around each other. Shiro and the rest of the Paladins watch as they one by one fall sleep, curled up against each other. Kolivan soon joins in.

When Princess Allura and Coran enter they find Keith curled up in between all the blades and their leader. "Hey Coran, what exactly are they doing?"

"Well number five, most Galaran packs do this when their young are sad, in destress, or when they're needing comfort." Coran explains as he points to the giant nest on the floor.

The paladins and the Alteans were all happy that Keith was safely back in their custody, but one thought kept reigning its ugly head into their mind.

When would Zarkon come for him?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!


End file.
